


What a Good Boy

by OneThousandAngels



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Obedience, Shower Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThousandAngels/pseuds/OneThousandAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the episode, "Look Into My Eds", the Ed Boys are stuck hypnotized as dogs, but luckily they're able to escape the Kanker Sisters' clutches. Ed and Eddy make it home and get smacked around enough that they come back to their senses, but that leaves poor Double D stuck thinking he's still a dog. Fortunately for him, Kevin finds him and cleans him up, but things get a little hot and heavy. Will Double D come to his senses? And will it be at the wrong time? Kevin's always had feelings for Double D, but this isn't exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throw Me a Bone

Once the Eds escaped the trailer park there was still the matter of being literally dog-brained. Luckily for Ed, he eventually got tired of digging around at the dump and went home. He immediately tackled Sara with giddy enthusiasm, producing the expected results; he quickly came back to his senses after being punched in the head a few times. Eddy was found sniffing around Kevin’s garage full of jaw breakers and barking shortly after. Kevin came home on his bike and, finding Eddy scratching at his garage door like an idiot, gave the dork some lumps he wouldn’t soon forget. Confused and angry, but at least thinking with a human brain, he went home without any memory of what he’d been doing a moment before. 

Kevin was left standing in his driveway rubbing his hand on his pant leg where Eddy had bit him as he grimaced, more with disgust than pain. “Dork....” He looked off in the direction Eddy had left in, totally confused, then he turned to go inside. That’s when he found Double D hiding in the bushes by his front door whimpering pitifully. He stopped wide-eyed and look into the bush in bewilderment. “...D...Double-dork? ...what are you doing in my bushes?” Double D stared at him anxiously, trembling and dirty. He would have laughed, but it didn’t feel right because the nerd was obviously genuinely upset even if he was being an idiot. Edd had been tracking down the other Eds and had succeeded in finding Eddy only to see Kevin beating him up. The bushes had been the best hiding place he could find on short notice.

Kevin had no idea what to do. This was the weirdest situation ever...like, ever. “Uh...Double D, go home. What are you, nuts?” He didn’t move. God, this was starting to get embarrassing. He glanced behind him to make sure no one was watching. “Uh….do you wanna...come in for a minute? You’re all dirty.” That was another reason he couldn’t just tell him to get lost. The normal Double D couldn’t stand being dirty and here he was, covered in dirt, his hands and knees and clothes, he’d never seen him so filthy. Something definitely wasn’t right. He moved toward his door and started to go inside, watching Double D as his eyes followed him hesitantly in turn. “...come on, dork! Quit bein’ such a weirdo!” Intuitive as always, Double D sensed the command in his tone and followed Kevin inside on his hands and knees. Kevin blushed and closed the door behind them, officially _beyond_ weirded out. He watched the Double Dweeb as he crawled inside and sat on his butt like a dog right on the welcome mat, looking up at Kevin expectantly. It was kinda cute in a stupid sorta way… He laughed a little and scoffed as he turned to go upstairs, watching Edd closely. “Whatever, dweeb...bathroom’s upstairs.” He lead the way up the stairs, wondering if he would follow. 

After a moment of anxious indecision, Double D stood on all fours again and crawled after him quickly up the steps. Kevin watched him awkwardly as he lead him to the bathroom and opened the door for him. “Uh...here.” Double D stared at him vacantly for a moment, then recognizing the sterile smell of cleaning products and soap, he wandered into the bathroom and looked around curiously. He stood in the middle of the room and leaned down on his elbows, sniffing at the cabinet under the sink and at the soaps on the edge of the bathtub while Kevin watched, dumbstruck. If he’d felt awkward before it was nothing compared to the discomfort he felt now as Double wiggled his butt in the air happily. He blushed, actually blushed. He had to do something, he couldn’t just stand there and watch, so he went over and turned on the sink.

“Come on, Double D, you should...wash your hands or somethin’...” he prompted. Double D looked up at him, then the sink, before he sat up on his knees and leaned against the counter for support. He spent some time staring curiously at the water, analyzing it like he used to analyze equations on his chalkboard. Appearing to come to some conclusion, he smiled, leaned forward, and lapped at the stream of water eagerly. He was pretty neat for a human pretending to be a dog, but he still got water everywhere. Kevin watched him, swallowing uncomfortably and fidgeting, but smiling a bit in amusement and embarrassment. “D...Dork....” He watched as his tongue darted out repeatedly, licking at the cold water and making it drip down his mouth and chin. It wasn’t long before his neck was wet and glistening and the front of his shirt was thoroughly soaked. Only when he found himself staring at his chest where his nipples has become wet and hard against his shirt did he turn off the water, stammering, “M..Maybe you’d better take a shower Double D.” 

Kevin turned away from him quickly and went over to the bathroom closet. His pants were a little uncomfortably tight and his face was hot. Thank god no one else was home, this would be totally humiliating if anyone else saw any of it as well as impossible to explain. He opened the doors and grabbed some towels then set them on the bathroom counter, trying not to look at the happy boy kneeling on the floor and looking up at him eagerly. He tried to leave the bathroom so Double D could do what he had to do, but he wasn’t getting the hint. He stopped and looked at Double D helplessly. “...go ahead, you can use the shower, then you gotta hit the road.” Nothing. He waited. So did Double D, looking anxious now that Kevin was trying to leave him in an unfamiliar room all by himself. Kevin sighed in frustration and went over to the shower. He turned it on, made the water warm, and gestured to the shower insistently. “Go. Come on, Double Dee, quit bein’ a dork! What are you playing around for, just....” He sighed, but was relieved when Double D seemed to get the message. 

He came over to the shower and Kevin went to leave, quickly, before the dork dropped the joke and started getting undressed, but he saw immediately that he had no intention of doing so as he crawled right into the tub with his clothes on. “W...Wait, Double D, don’t....!” Double D crawled around in the tub happily as the hot water fell on him, quickly soaking him to the bone. Kevin watched him, clasping his hand over his mouth in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. Double D wasn’t joking around, Kevin had always had a crush on him and so he knew that no matter what kind of prank the Eds were trying to pull the shy Edd would not take it this far. No way. He wiggled around happily under the water smiling as his clothes clung to his slender form, his shirt slipping up to his belly button and his shorts slipping down back off his hips as they became heavy with water. 

“Holy....no.....no way.....this canNOT be happening....D...Double D...!” He tried to warn him, tried to say something, anything, but he couldn’t before his shorts slipped down right over his butt, dragging down his underwear with them. Luckily, or unluckily, the bunched clothing kept his shorts from falling all the way off, but they clung under his butt while the front half and his belt clung tenaciously at his hips. But there was his perfect, round ass, slicked with water and right in front of him as Double D pawed at the water collecting slightly in the bottom of the shower without a care in the world. In fact, he seemed quite happy. Kevin couldn’t breathe.

He went over to him to...stop him? Pull him out of the shower, or pull his pants back up? He didn’t even know he just had to do something, this couldn’t go on any longer. Double D looked up at him as he came over to the tub and smiled brightly. He was totally relaxed and much more comfortable with Kevin than he was before when he found him in the bushes. He loved to see him smile at him like that and honestly he didn’t think he ever had before...totally relaxed and uninhibited, genuine. It stopped him in his tracks and it made him smile too. He wished he could see him smile like that more often, rather than the polite but distant look he usually gave him. 

Double D whined sweetly, wiggling with anticipation, then he rolled over gently and laid on his back, letting the water hit his partially bare stomach with his hands in the air, out of the way like he wanted a belly rub. Kevin’s face was bright red, but he found himself reaching out tentatively. He was so hot....so god damn hot, his clothes were falling off for crying out loud and he was looking at him with those big blue eyes, literally begging him to touch him. His legs were spread just a bit in a casual resting position. Kevin couldn’t.....see anything, but he could see enough, and he could almost see...

He reached out and put his hand on his bare stomach, holding his breath in disbelief at what he was doing, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Double D yapped happily. He groaned and took a deep breath, calming himself and looked at the dork, playfully scolding, “Chill out, Double Dweeb....” He rubbed his stomach up and down slowly and Double D smiled and sighed happily which made Kevin laugh. When Double D was in his right mind again he was going to be mortified. Maybe he was drunk or high or something...some kind of social experiment maybe? It didn’t sound like him, but he couldn’t think of any other explanation. 

As his mind wandered so did his hand, exploring his torso slowly, moving up his stomach and edging up his wet shirt higher. He sighed heatedly, barely containing himself as he eyed his wet, slender waist and hips and continued to stroke his stomach slowly. They seemed to both fall into a pleasurable trance. Finally, Kevin snapped out of it. This wasn’t right. Double D wasn’t in his right mind, obviously. He had to help him, hell, he had meant to help him and here he was taking advantage of him. Nuh uh, not cool. 

Kevin stood, bringing them both back to reality. He stood, grabbed the towels and kneeled back down. He looked at Double D with determination. “Come on, Double Dork, we gotta get you out of those wet clothes. You can wear mine. Come on.” He patted his lap authoritatively and moved back. Double D obediently got up on all fours and Kevin helped him carefully out of the tub onto the bathroom floor. He bit his lip and blushed, but carried on anyway, helping him strip his wet and dirty clothes. He would throw them in the washing machine later. He quickly but gently pulled his shirt off over his head. Then the shorts....and the underwear...they’d have to come next. He stopped and looked at them, his cock twitching eagerly now and again in his pants. “Okay...okay...come on, Kev...come on, you can do this....” He reached over, undid his belt with trembling hands while Edd smiled at him casually, then slid his shorts right off over his hips and down his thighs. He groaned quietly at the sight of Double D’s completely wet and naked body, despite his effort to control himself better than he had thus far. “God, Double D....you’re so fucking gorgeous...” He carefully helped him the rest of the way out of his pants, trying without success not to look at him as much as he could help.

He stood up then and tried to get Double D to stand too so that the process would be less awkward and hopefully involved less touching. Maybe he could even get Double D to dry himself. “Alright, Double Dork, I need you to stand up. Come on, I’m going to dry you off.” He leaned down, grabbed him under the arms, and hoisted him up to his feet. He was surprised and confused, but he at least tried to stand, he had the mechanisms for it to feel natural to him anyway so that was a plus, but Kevin still ended up holding a lot of his weight. Double D leaned on his chest shamelessly as Kevin blushed straight to his ears and tried to dry Double D off with minimal skin-to-skin contact. 

Everything was going pretty well actually. Double D casually put his arms around his neck and rested them there lazily like it was the most normal thing in the world. It actually felt really nice, having him this close...not in a sexy kind of way, although that was true too, he thought, but as much as he’d hate to admit it, it was nice in a…cheesy, romantic sort of way. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy and, although he didn’t notice, it made him smile. 

He could get through this...he was almost done. He leaned over and sighed quietly as he dried off Edd’s cute little butt. Even then, he would have made it without anymore mishaps, except that was when he felt Double D lick his neck. He froze, eyes wide, thinking he must have been mistaken, but no, then he did it again, and again, making a tiny, cute noise. He leaned back up and closed his eyes, moaning quietly. “Eddward, you’re killin’ me....” Hesitantly, he put his hands on Edd’s hips to hold him steady as he licked his neck. Feeling hot and hazy and like he was going to lose his mind, he fidgeted in place and opened his mouth to tell him to quit it, but their bodies got a little too close, making their hips brush together. He grunted quietly in surprise as he realized Double D was hard. Holy. Shit. He glanced down to make sure it wasn’t a mistake and sure enough his sizable cock had sprung to attention. No way…..fuck! This had to me some kind of demented dream, right? How could is luck me this…bad? Good? This _had_ to be some kind of fucking test.

Double D whimpered quietly. Was that why he had been making those noises? He hadn’t noticed, he’d been too busy trying not to look at him! Kevin groaned helplessly and hung his head, grimacing. “Damn it, Double D....” They looked at each other, Double D with the most innocent of looks on his face, but his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright and excited. 

Even then, maybe Kevin could have let it go, probably. He tried to be a gentlemen, staying as hands-free as possibly, but Edd simply wouldn’t have it. Every time he tried to lead him down the hall he insisted on biting on his pant leg to pull him back, jumped on him, rolled over onto his back, he was just beyond cooperation. Realizing this, Kevin decided to just carry the mostly dry Double D bridal style to his bedroom. The romantic, honeymoon-esque imagery didn’t escape his notice. 

Kevin set Double D down and closed the door behind them. He paused, bracing himself carefully before he turned around and looked back down at Double D who was now kneeling on the floor. He looked up at Kevin expectantly and let out a low, pitiful whine, almost as horny, apparently, as Kevin was. It didn’t make any sense to him, even as a dog why should Edd have any interest in Kevin? He liked…girls, didn’t he? Everyone knew he’d always had a huge crush on Naz. 

Regardless, they were way beyond the point of trying to make any sense of the situation. He tried quickly to figure out what to do with him. He would get over it if he just left him alone for a while, right? Maybe he could just lock him in his room while Kevin went and rubbed one off in the bathroom or something. 

But Double D had other plans for him. 

 

 

Kevin tried not to be a pervert. He really did, anyone would have said it was a valiant effort and he gave himself credit for that much, but Double D was the one who wouldn’t let it go. Inhibitions far gone, Eddward only had one thing on his brilliant and stubborn mind. He had no idea he could be so…forceful.

Edd sat up on his knees, looking at Kevin pleadingly. He felt like he was frozen in place, helpless as he leaned back against the bedroom door and looked down at the guy of his dreams totally butt naked and, frankly, begging for his cock. He shook his head, desperately trying to convey the firmness that his voice could not. “No, Double D, you’re not...!” Edd leaned in, resting his hands on Kevin’s thighs and nuzzled his face between his legs, pressing against the tented area between his legs insistently. He had a stubborn pout on his face. Kevin laid his head back against the door, closed his eyes and groaned breathlessly. “....c....cut it out….not…cool, dude…!” 

Damn it. What options did he have? He couldn’t just walk away from him, wouldn’t that be, like, inhumane or something? Hell, it definitely would be for Kevin anyway, forget Double D! He had to take charge of the situation one way or another.

He grabbed a surprised Double D and pulled him over to the bed, then sat him on the edge of it where he stayed obediently, but smiling and wiggling slightly in anticipation as if he knew what was coming, although he couldn’t possibly. Bright red in the face, Kevin got down on his knees by the bed and swallowed nervously. This was totally ridiculous, but...to hell with it. He was never one for overanalyzing things. Spreading his legs, he leaned in and held them open with his body, letting his shoulders hold his legs apart while he rested one hand on his hip, and the other hand....

Hesitantly, he put his hand around Edd’s cock. At least he was familiar with the anatomy, but it was still alien territory for him, similar, but new. He held him heavy in his hand, feeling him gently, getting used to the sensation and watching Double D’s reaction with incredible embarrassment. He wondered if he would remember this. God, he was so gorgeous. He grabbed some lube from his bedside drawer, put some in his palm and took Edd’s cock back into his hand. He reveled in the openly delighted look on his face as he slowly began to jerk him off, making Double D shiver and moan. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be quiet, jesus, thank god his parents wouldn’t be home for at least a couple hours. 

Once he was sure Double D wasn’t going to totally freak out or anything, Kevin unzipped his pants and began taking care of himself as well. It was a little awkward at first to do both at once and honestly it hadn’t exactly been the plan, but he couldn’t stand it anymore. Double D’s sounds of pleasure were so emphatic, each noise went straight to his cock until he thought he’d come just from the sound of it. It was the hottest thing he’d ever heard and he was so sexy, quivering and licking his lips on the edge of his bed. He watched him as he made them both come and when Kevin came he was sure he saw the stars in the middle of the afternoon. His whole body seemed to catch fire and it took a while for him to come back down to earth and realize it was over. He panted slightly and grabbed some tissues. He cleaned the mess they’d made, still pink in the face with embarrassment as Double D watched him with happy and innocent curiosity, panting a little with his tongue out adorably. He stopped after tossing the tissues in the can and stood looking at Double D, smiling a little. So cute. 

Double D rolled over the rest of the way onto Kevin’s bed, sniffing around his blankets and pillows as Kevin went over to his dresser to get some clothes for both of them. His were damp and Double D’s were toast. He wouldn’t be happy about that when he snapped out of whatever ludicrous state he was in. 

He changed then he turned back to Double D, ready to wrestle him into the clothes if he had to. He doubted that would be necessary though....Double D made a very mild mannered and obedient little dog....he bit his lip, cutting those thoughts off, and silently reprimanding himself. He went over to the bed where Double D was snuggled into his pillow, facing away from him. He blushed still at the sight of his cute little bare behind. “...come on, Double Dweeb, I got some clothes for you...to....” Double D had fallen asleep. He sighed and looked around. He guessed it wasn’t that big of a deal if he just let him sleep there....even he knew Double D’s parents were never around. They wouldn’t notice he was gone probably, and his own parents weren’t that nosy or anything so it would be pretty easy for him to spend the night and have no one notice. It was about evening and although it was kinda early for bed, it was starting to get dark out and Double Dork probably had an early bedtime anyway. He had an exhausting day and also needed the extra sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, so nothing to worry about. 

Kevin quietly left the room and went to clean the bathroom in order to avoid any awkward questions when the ‘rents got home. He went downstairs and made a sandwich, hung out and watched TV for a while until his parents got home. He hung out with them and watched TV for a bit like he normally did, taking some time to chill and let them ask necessary parent questions about his day so they wouldn’t get suspicious before going up to his room...to “do homework”, which of course he usually said but was never true. He went in and locked the door as he turned and looked at his bed where the dweeb was still laying, totally knocked out. He went over and sighed heavily, looking him over with a little embarrassment as affection for Double D crept warmly into his chest like warm water slowly soaking into a sponge. He smiled a little, but then it disappeared quickly as he realized in irritation that he had no where to sleep...damn it. I mean, I guess the bed was big enough for both of them if they...sort of...spooned. “Good grief...” He sighed heavily and got into his boxers grumbling. “Whatever...”

He got into bed blushing, getting them both under the blanket, and put one arm around him awkwardly. He didn’t wake up thankfully, he was embarrassed enough as it was. Actually, after a moment Double D actually made it easier, snuggling against him and fidgeting around, forcing him to be less stiff and awkward. When he stopped moving and slipped back into a deeper sleep, Kevin had to admit he actually felt...good. Comfortable and peaceful, and super warm with Double D’s back pressed up against his chest. He yawned and settled down, closing his eyes, mentally checked that the door was locked, and leaned his forehead against the back of Double D’s shoulder, his arm around his waist. He noticed then that Double D was still wearing that dumb black hat of his. It was wet, so he took it off and set it on his bedside table. He looked back at Double D, but he’d already turned the lights off...he certainly couldn’t see why the dork never took the hat off, especially when he had such cute, soft black locks. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it a bit and smiling softly against his shoulder. If he was honest with himself, this had been one of the best days of his life. Sure, it had been kinda weird at first, but you couldn’t beat this ending. He closed his eyes, fell asleep in no time, and dreamt of cute gap-toothed dorks in black hats.


	2. Barking Up the Wrong Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the heck do explain to the guy you like why they're waking up naked in your bed when they have no idea how they got there?! Kevin's in a bit of trouble and it's about to keep getting worse.

Is there anything more jarring than waking up from a deep and blissful sleep to a flurry of movement and the sound of frantic screaming?

No. The answer you’re looking for is no.

Kevin’s reflexes had him on top of Edd and covering his mouth with one large hand before he even knew what was going on. Luckily, they had already been so tangled around each other that catching him before he did anything stupid was made a lot easier. They both froze on the bed, staring at each other and blushing straight to their ears, each chest rising and falling rapidly. Kevin could hear his heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings in his ears. Slowly, he loosened his grip as he realized he was being a little rougher than he meant to and feeling his muscles get a bit weak all over as he realized what was happening. Nooooo no no no no oh my god....

“N...Now....Double D....Double D, it’s not what you....it’s... yo-” His head snapped to the side with a jerk as Double D punched him right in the jaw. This seemed to surprise Double D at least as much as it surprised Kevin, who seemed momentarily stunned. Once he recovered, rubbing his jaw, he quickly clambered off the bed and stood next to it, facing the slighter boy and raising his hands defensively. “Double D, wait! I-”

Double D sat up and raised his fists in an incredibly endearing and adorable display of his willingness to fight, should he have to. “Now you listen h-here, K-Kevin, I...! I am very well read on the subject of self defense and I....!” “Double D! I’m not going to hurt you, just list-” Double D tackled him, seeming to be aware that catching his “opponent” off guard would be in his best interest, but he also seemed to catch himself off guard. They tumbled onto the floor, Kevin flat on his back with a grunt as Double D straddled his hips and started hitting his chest, trying to find his solar plexis perhaps, but finding that it was much more difficult than he anticipated to locate it under layers of Kevin’s astonishingly toned ab muscles...

Double D didn’t seem to have realized yet that they were both naked, or perhaps he’d forgotten. Kevin laid underneath him as flustered and embarrassed as a school girl, blushing as he watched Double D attempt to beat the tar out of him. He tried to block his erratic fists with his forearms as he started to laugh, a whole hearted, throaty chuckle that made Double D pause and look at the boy underneath him, trembling and red in the face from embarrassment and effort. He panted as he stared wide eyed as Kevin for a moment before he gently reached up and took Double D’s slender hands into his own, an affectionate grin on the athlete’s face.

“Double Dweeb....calm down, I’m not going to hurt you, alright? You’re safe, I promise. You were acting weird yesterday, you came in my house and showered and then you...fell asleep in my bed, and....that’s it, alright?” He’d tell him the rest later when he was mentally capable of handling it. Clearly, he was already overwhelmed by his circumstances.

“I....I....fell asleep? In...In your bed? ......NAKED?!” He suddenly tumbled off of Kevin as he slowly came back to his senses. Still grinning but averting his eyes like a true gentlemen, even if technically it was way too late for that, Kevin grabbed the blanket off his bed and tossed it to him. It fell over his head like a tent. He clutched it, shaking, and peeked out from behind it timidly at Kevin. “Yes, naked, you....you were on drugs or something, I don’t know...” “That’s preposterous! I would never partake in the consumption of illegal substances!” “I don’t know, man, you were on something or....or something! You were out of your mind, honestly.”

Kevin stood, butt naked and turned around, digging quickly for some at least mostly clean clothes. Double D found his eyes focused determinedly on the tight muscles working in Kevin’s ass and the back of his strong thighs. He turned beet red and hid under the blanket entirely once he was able to pry his gaze away, quivering like a frightened puppy.

Kevin looked back at him and chuckled. He slipped on a pair of gym shorts and a black, fitted t-shirt. 

“I’m decent,” he teased playfully. 

“There is nothing decent about this, Kevin! ....I’m naked! Where are my...my....” 

He frowned. “Oh, yeah, um...they’re kinda wrecked, they sorta were all dirty and stuff...you were crawling around outside on your hands and knees, so...” Eddward looked at him in astonishment, partially abandoning his blanket of protection. 

“I WHAT?! ON MY HANDS AND KNEES? OUTSIDE?!” 

Kevin nodded. “Yeah, like a...dog or somethin’...” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly and turned away. 

“Oh dear....goodness gracious...I...I...I can’t imagine why I would....” He tried his hardest to remember what he could, but his memory seemed to stop earlier in the previous day when he had simply gone out to get the mail. “I...I...my greatest apologies, Kevin, I..I...I...” Kevin tossed him a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. He caught them haphazardly and looked up at Kevin helplessly. “Kevin, I....thank you, I suppose, for um...for helping me, I can’t understand exactly what I...”

Kevin smirked and shook his head. Double D had always been this cute, but he couldn’t say he was used to it, it wasn’t like they hung out much. “Don’t mention it, Double Dork...my parents aren’t home or anything, so you can just chill while I stick your clothes in the drier.” He didn’t think the stains would come out, but he felt like he should at least give them back to him.

They hovered in silence for a while awkwardly, Kevin with his hands in his pockets, then he blushed and turned around. “Oh....you can... uh....change, I won’t look...” It was kinda too late for any of that, but... 

“Oh...yes, yes, of course, thank you...” Double D quickly dressed, still feeling mortified, but steadily regaining some semblance of his composure. Suddenly, though, he realized he didn’t even have his hat. He gasped and threw his arms over his head comically.

Kevin turned and looked at him...he looked adorable in Kevin’s too-big clothes. “...what’s a matter, Double Dork?” He figured it out quickly though without being told. “Oh. Your hat.” He pointed to the bedside table behind him. “That should probably dry too.” Double D grabbed it quickly and examined it dejectedly. “Oh dear...” “I have a hat if you wanna borrow it.”

Kevin took his red hat off his head revealing his fiery hair underneath. He offered the hat to him hesitantly. Double D was so touched that before really thinking much about the consequences, he slowly took took a step toward him and took it from him. “I...thank you, Kevin, that’s very kind...” He positioned it on his head awkwardly, frowning. Kevin grinned and moved behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him toward a small mirror hanging on the back of his closet door. Double D blushed at the warmth of Kevin’s strong hands planted firmly on his shoulders as he looked into the mirror and carefully position the hat, of course with the visor placed in front of his eyes, black hair peeking out in the back. He thought he looked ridiculous.Decidedly, Kevin must have too as he started laughing. 

“You look cute.” 

They both froze and held their breath at his words. Kevin tried to recover, “I...I mean, it...forget it!” 

He removed his hands from his shoulders abruptly. Double D could have swore he was blushing, which actually made him feel less embarrassed and actually made him laugh quietly. He covered his mouth smiling. 

“Thank you, Kevin. However, I don’t think I’ll be asking to borrow your hat again any time in the near future.” 

Kevin looked at him in the mirror and smirked a little. “Yeah, yeah, forget it, Edd.” He blushed more fiercely and sputtered, “I...I mean, DORK! GAH.” He hurried from the room embarrassedly. “I’m gonna make breakfast!”

Eddward stood there staring at the doorway, taken aback for a while before looking at himself in the mirror again and sighing, but feeling a strange sense of excitement fluttering in his belly. He smiled a little despite the fact that he felt like a clown. At least he’d had the opportunity to glimpse Kevin’s brightly colored head of hair. He’d seen it before by chance, but not in a long time. He couldn’t understand why he kept it covered up under his hat all the time, Kevin had beautiful hair, so unlike his own black, messy mop.

Recovering more quickly from the ordeal than either of them expected and after taking a trip to the bathroom to use some mouthwash at the very least, he made his way downstairs cautiously. Luckily, it was late enough in the day that Kevin’s parents must have been at work already; Saturdays don’t mean anything when you work minimum wage. He stepped into the kitchen and was met by the sight of a disgruntled Kevin hastily cooking up some eggs and bacon as the room was filled with the sound of sizzling and delicious smells. Half of Double D wanted to run straight out the door, hide in his room, and never look Kevin in the eye again, but the other half was glad that his clothes needed some time in the dryer. It had been years since he’d seen a kitchen, albeit messy, but warm and bustling and occupied by anyone other than himself. It painted quite the cozy Saturday morning picture and he was glad to be a part of it.

Kevin glanced at him shyly and cleared his throat awkwardly as he glanced back down at the eggs he was scrambling in the pan. Neither of them said anything for a while until Edd realized his manners and squeaked, “May I assist you in any way, Kevin?” 

He looked back at him quickly. “N-nah, just relax, food’s almost done…OJ’s in the fridge, glasses over the sink.” 

He nodded then got them each a glass from the cabinet and poured them some juice. He set the table with caring precision and by the time he’d finished Kevin was nudging eggs and bacon onto their plates.

Double D smiled. “This looks great, Kevin.” 

He smiled a little and raised his eyebrows smugly as he plopped down into a chair. “I usually just have cereal, but you know…and all we got is chunky puffs anyway…figured you’d probably eat…raison bran or somethin’.” 

Edd chuckled as he sat across from him at the table. “Oatmeal with flax seed and a banana with a glass of milk, actually, but I do indulge in chunky puffs on occasion.” 

Kevin snorted in amusement as he scarfed down his eggs. “You put seeds in your oatmeal?” He looked at Edd, but didn’t wait for a response as he starting laughing good-naturedly. “That hat looks ridiculous on you.” 

Edd blushed brightly in response, but retorted indignantly, “At least I have it on with the visor positioned at the proper position to block sun from my eyes, as would be the correct protocol according to its design.” 

Kevin just laughed harder, leaning over the table. “You’re killin’ me, Double D!” Edd covered his mouth politely as he snickered and didn’t mind for once that he was being teased...even if he didn't really understand what was so funny.

For a while, a comfortable silence fell over the breakfast table as they ate, Kevin with vigor and Double D as daintily as if he were having tea with the queen. He wanted to take this possibly once in a lifetime opportunity to admire Kevin’s flaming red hair in the sunlight as it shone with strands of gold under the rays from the nearby window, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what a ridiculous morning this had been and how he’d ended up here. 

After a while when he had almost finished and Kevin, likewise, was about to get up and take the dishes, Edd muttered apologetically, “Kevin, I want to apologize again for my…absurd and highly questionable behavior. I really haven’t the foggiest idea what might have come over me…” 

Kevin took his dishes and brought them to the sink, avoiding Edd’s gaze. “Nah…don’t worry about it, dork…call it even for the trouble I’ve given you in the past.” 

He stood and came over to help dry the dishes as Kevin washed and he nodded in affirmation. “Deal.”

Kevin glanced sideways at the slender boy beside him with a soft expression on his face. No one made him more nervous and anxiety-ridden than Double D because he always worried he’d fuck something up and look like a total idiot in front of the brainy guy, who probably already thought he was just some dumb muscle head. But at the same time, he felt like he could really be himself with Double D. He didn’t expect him to be anything and he wasn’t nice to him with the expectation of anything in return, he was just a nice, friendly guy. He could be a bit stiff on the manners and formalities at times, but even though he felt like he wasn’t supposed to like Double D because he was such a dork he just couldn’t help it. He didn’t make him feel stupid. He didn’t make him feel like he had to be a jock, or smart, or strong, or anything. He could just be…Kevin.

Feeling the weight of Kevin’s gaze, Double D turned his head to look at him shyly. They both stopped working on the dishes momentarily and stared at one another as a sense of excitement ran between them like electricity. Double D felt himself getting a bit hot under the collar as his pale cheeks flushed a bit and then Kevin smiled and chuckled softly before looking away in embarrassment. Double D did the same without really knowing why, but he felt strange and warm, flooded with abrupt and unexplainable giddiness.

Edd insisted on tidying up as much as possible and Kevin just leaned casually on the counter and stood by, letting him clean to his heart’s content patiently. Finally when he’d finished he headed for the living room. He figured the dryer still had a little while to go so he plopped down on the couch, leaving room for the dweeb beside him on the big, soft cushions. He carefully took a seat beside him as Kevin turned on the t.v.

There was shy silence for a few minutes until Double D piped up, “Kevin, could you tell me more about what exactly happened yesterday?” He glanced at him timidly and saw that Kevin appeared at least twice as flustered by that question as he was, to his surprise. 

“Y-yeah, sure…..well, uh…Eddy was in my driveway trying to break into my garage…he was…acting like a dog, crawling around on all fours…fucker bit my leg actually…” He picked up his leg in the air and pulled his pants leg up a bit to reveal the evidence of some nasty teeth marks. He relaxed his leg again with a thump. “I just figured he was being an idiot, as always, but then I found you in my bushes…”

Edd covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and groaned softly as he huddled his legs up to his body on the couch. “Good heavens…” Kevin snickered a little awkwardly and continued. 

“Yeah, and you seemed kinda upset, so…I let you inside and went upstairs with you…you, uh…were on your hands and knees and all dirty. I tried to get you to wash your hands, but you just drank out of the sink…” “Oh, my lord…!” Kevin sighed heavily and shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t know, and you just…so…I turned on the shower and you got in, but you didn’t want me to leave and you didn’t take your clothes off, so…” He pauses.

There’s a long moment of silence as they both realize the implications of Kevin’s previous statement simultaneously. 

Double D ventures cautiously, looking completely mortified, quite sure that he knows the answer, “So…I didn’t take off my clothes? How exactly did I…um…become….un…clothed…?” 

Kevin glanced at him apologetically. “I just…sorta…took your clothes off cause they were soaked…dried you off…” 

“In the nude?!” 

“Well, yeah, what else was I supposed to do?” 

Double D groaned, thinking the worst of the story was over. He shook his hand and refused to remove his face from his hands as he blushed straight out to his ears like a bad sunburn.

Kevin pushed bravely onward, focusing his gaze nonchalantly on the t.v. “And, uh…then you kinda, got a boner and you were buggin’ me, so I just sorta…took care of that real quick and then you went to sleep.”

There was a brief silence before the quiet was shattered with a deafening screech. 

“YOU WHAT? I…I WHAT?! DID YOU SAY…?! I must be mistaken Kevin, did you say…?!” It was Kevin’s turn to go red this time. He looked at Edd defensively. 

“I’m sorry, alright?! I…you were rubbing on my crotch, Double D! I like guys, okay, and you were all over me and I just wasn’t thinking straight, I’m sorry! It was just…it was stupid, it just happened, I’m sorry, alright?” 

Double D was beyond mortified, beyond humiliated. He groaned loudly and jumped to his feet. “It’s…it’s alright, Kevin, all is forgiven, but I do believe I need to take a walk! Immediately! Farewell, Kevin!” He sped for the door with Kevin behind. 

“Double D, wait, hey! Wait!” But Double D was faster than he gave him credit for and before he knew it he was crossing the street heading back to his own house. Kevin groaned and dragged his hands heavily over his face in dismay. “Jeez…” He watched Edd go in his house hurriedly, then he went back inside feeling weird and guilty. He hoped he didn’t really upset the big dork, I mean, it was just a hand job, it wasn’t even anything, it didn’t mean anything.

He paused inside the doorway once he’d shut the front door, processing…something. Didn’t mean anything. He thought about it for a moment. Of course, the act itself didn’t mean anything, but the whole thing, the entire mess and the weird dynamic that had been going on between them ever since Double D showed up on his doorstep. That all did mean something, a lot of something. He couldn’t just let the whole thing go. Even if Double Dork was pissed at him or hated him and never wanted to look at his ugly mug again he knew he had to at least confront him and try to explain himself better. It couldn’t end like this.

More importantly, he’d at least have to tell Double D how he really felt about him…and be damned the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, I'm sorry the update took so long :( senior year of college, you know how it is. I'm graduated now though! Yay me! So expect lots more and check out my other crap if you like Blackice or Thorki. Also, I like the kevedd feels, but this is gonna just keep gettin' kinkier if I have anything to say about it, muahaha.


	3. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week after Double D and Kevin's mortifying experience with hypnotism is a tough one. No one knows how to handle the situation, but Kevin knows what he wants and he'll fight for it if he has to. But his Double D on the same page?

During the week after the…incident…for the first time in Kevin’s life his parents were actively concerned for his well-being. He had always been a self-sufficient kid and never got into any _real_ trouble. There were a few fights and minor injuries in his earlier years: tumbling off his dirt bike and breaking his arm, getting suspended from middle school for decking someone, the reason for which his parents never really understood, and then there was the time Kevin got sprayed by a skunk so severely he was homeschooled for the second half of sixth grade. But on the whole, he was independent and well-adjusted, got average grades in school, had plenty of friends and hobbies, and never got involved in drinking or drugs. As far as the typical parental worries went, he was more than they could have hoped for.

His mother was the first to notice something was wrong as early as the first Monday after that weekend. Kevin was particularly sullen on Sunday evening and Monday morning as he headed out for school, but she figured it was a case of the Sunday night blues. She inquired as to whether or not perhaps he had a test this week? Had he fought with Naz or Rolf? No, he grumbled, and she left it alone. She wasn’t one to worry and her husband insisted against prying. Kevin was a surprisingly private boy growing up and they’d learned that a softer touch was wise.

Friday rolled around and by then their tune had changed. Kevin’s mood deteriorated as the week went on and they decided they would have to step in somehow. Kevin missed school on Wednesday and Thursday, and when his father confronted him about the absences, things got a little…heated. Kevin had never spoken to his father like that or yelled with such bitterness and ferocity. He had to admit that, being the adult, he shouldn’t have lost his temper so much, and he was glad that his wife had stepped in and sent Kevin to his room like a child before the situation became physical. 

But what was even stranger than the fight had been the apology that came afterwards. He went to Kevin’s room to apologize, but instead of the bad attitude and coldness he’d expected from his son he was met instead with a look of defeat and an apology in return. 

“Nah…I’m sorry, Dad. I’m an idiot, just… forget about it.” He stared out the window as he spoke and lounged on his bed. With his arms crossed casually behind his head and a distant look in his eyes, it was nearly impossible to tell what he was feeling. “So am I like…grounded or whatever?” Despite the question, he didn’t really seem to care about the answer. 

He considered saying yes, just for a few days, at least that had been the intention, but Kevin looked so gloomy he didn’t have to heart to do it. 

“Nah, it’s alright, Kev, uh…I shouldn’t have called you those things.” He paused. Kevin’s father was usually a man of few words, but some things just had to be said. “You know I’m proud of yah, right Kevin?”

Kevin glanced at him, drawing himself out of his melancholy thoughts. “Yeah, I know, Dad. Thanks.” 

“You know you can always talk to us, right? If there’s something going on or…buggin’ you?” It wasn’t eloquent, but it’d have to do. 

“…yeah. Thanks, Dad.” At least he was trying, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t really talk about something like this with his parents. In all honesty, they were a big part of the problem. 

There was a long awkward silence as his dad shifted on the bed, contemplated leaving, then gave Kevin a hearty pat on the leg. He stood up, but stopped just before he turned away. 

“You know, uh…when I was young the only thing that got me that worked up was when I met your mother. It, uh… it wouldn’t happen to be a girl would it?”

Kevin groaned and turned away from him, snuggling further into his pillow. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. “No, dad, just a friend.”

“Alright, alright, I just figured…okay, I’ll leave you alone. Get some rest, see how yah feel in the morning.”

“‘Kay.”

On Friday, Kevin went to school, came home, and went straight to his room. He was quiet all through dinner, despite his parents’ unusually strong efforts to engage him. They talked about sports, hockey, football, you name it. They talked about his bike. They asked about school. Anything they could think of that might get him talking, but they only received half-hearted, one-word answers. 

When he said he wasn’t hungry and asked if he could be excused they let him go, then immediately began scheming in hushed voices.

They had just decided they would both go up and talk to him as well as get him that new part for his bike he’d been wanting, when suddenly they both jumped at the sound of Kevin’s bedroom door opening then slamming shut. They both stared blankly at him as he came stampeding down the stairway and flying towards the front door, most importantly with a beaming grin stretched across his face. 

“Hey, I’m going out to Rolf’s I’ll be back by 10 thanks bye!!” 

“Kevin, wa-“ but before his mother had a chance to call him back he was already gone. She looked at her husband who just shrugged, leaned back, and grinned. 

“That’s my boy!” 

 

 

That first week had been one of his toughest, but what would happen on Friday would make it all worth it. 

Double D had said all was forgiven when he ran out of the house that day, but even considering their prior limited interaction Kevin still felt like he was getting the cold shoulder. 

At first he wanted to give him space to process and breathe and do whatever dorky things dorks did in their spare time, but even so he couldn’t help but worry about what might happen the following Monday morning when they saw each other in school. Would it be super awkward? After having the rest of the weekend to think about it would Edd realize what a jerk he’d been and give him an earful when they saw each other? What if he yelled at him in front of everyone else? He didn’t have any idea how much social know-how the dweeb might have, probably enough to know not to squawk anywhere the whole school would hear it. Still, there was always the chance that someone might overhear and that…that would be _beyond_ bad. 

As much as he tried to tell himself that he was mostly worried about anyone else finding out about what happened, that was far from the truth. By the time he found himself walking into school on Monday only one thought occupied his mind and it was way more terrifying than any embarrassing scenario he could imagine.

What if Double D hated him?

He strolled into homeroom just before it broke for first period, something that was, believe it or not, unusual for him; he often found that if he stayed on the teachers’ good sides then when he had to miss class for football or hockey it wasn’t a big deal. His plan this morning had been that maybe if he got to school late he’d have less chance of seeing Edd. There was no way that dork would ever get to school later than thirty minutes early. As planned, he didn’t see him in the halls with the Ed boys as he usually would have for just the briefest of glimpses. He plopped down at his desk with relief. He could avoid Double D in the halls if he was careful. It wasn’t like he’d accidentally memorized what route the little dweeb took to get to class or anything…

By the time 3rd period English came around, Kevin was starting to get anxious. Of course the dork was in highly advanced classes that Kevin probably wouldn’t even take by the time he graduated, but they did have one class together: Physical Education. Worse even than the class itself was the matter of avoiding him in the locker room. He’d always been secretly pleased that he and Edd were two of the very few boys in their class and though he often griped about having none of his friends in gym with him, in truth he was desperately relieved. He could sneak peeks at Edd in the locker room without any distractions and very little fear that anyone would notice. 

Today, however, the once heavenly setup now looked like an extremely unfortunate set of circumstances. It would be almost impossible not to make eye contact in the sparsely populated changing area. The class probably had about twenty students in it altogether and only six of them were boys. Two of them didn’t even change for gym which Kevin thought was kinda gross, but whatever, and another was shy and always changed in a bathroom stall. Despite what Kevin had assumed on the first day, Double D did _not_ change in a stall. He was delighted and horrified by the prospect of changing in the same room as his nerdy crush and had made a point to tease him about it. Kevin currently sat at his desk daydreaming fondly of the way Edd had responded.

 _‘The human body is nothing to be embarrassed about, Kevin. It is a miraculous and finely tuned machine and I, for one, hold no reservations in appreciating it.’_

He smirked a little sleepily at the memory…dork had no idea what the lewd implications of his statement were, making it all the more sexy and adorable. 

Lunch wasn’t so bad - as fate would have it Kevin ended up at the front of the line and Edd ended up at the back. Although he glanced his way several times, Kevin noticed that Edd always seemed to be deeply engaged in conversation with Ed and Eddy, suspiciously more so than usual, and he never even once looked Kevin’s way. He tried to distract himself with Rolf’s antics and he halfway succeeded, but not enough to avoid Naz questioning him about what was wrong. 

“Nothin’, just my grades. Having a hard time keeping them up for the coach, he’s a hardass.” He grabbed a tray from the stack and tried to peek around the glass and steel barriers to see what was on the menu for the day. He spied something brown and lumpy between a basin of peas and another of mashed potatoes, but he failed to identify the muddy mass. Luckily, he wasn’t a picky eater. Naz smiled at him encouragingly as she tucked her tray under her arm and headed to the salad line. 

“Don’t worry, Kev, you always do alright. Let me know if you need any help with Physics, ‘kay, Kev? I got you covered!” She disappeared in the crowd of students as Kevin heaved a sigh. Things would be so much easier if he just liked Naz, she was so smart and pretty and it was exactly what everyone expected of them.

He plopped down at the usual table with Rolf who was already seated and scarfing down some weird combination of foods he’d brought from home. Gross. It smelled sort of fishy, but he didn’t really wanna think about it. Instead he stirred his mashed potatoes and peas together absentmindedly and tuned out as he stared across the cafeteria. Without realizing it, he found his eyes searching for Edd and after a few short moments he found him seated on the other side of the small cafeteria. As soon as his eyes landed on him Kevin noticed that he looked flustered; his face was bright red and he could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. He focused intently on him and his immediate area as he tried to determine the source of Edd’s current spaz attack, but he couldn’t figure it out. The other dweebs were absorbed in their own nonsense and seemed entirely oblivious to his predicament. Just as he was about to give up and look away he suddenly found Double D staring straight back at him. Kevin’s eyes widened in surprise and in an instant he felt his heart pounding in his throat. He tried to look away, but that would be even more awkward, wouldn’t it? Finally Edd forced himself to face forward again and Kevin could see that he was just as mortified as he was.

He turned himself in his seat so he was facing away from the dork then he planted his cheek in his hand and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Straight up, he was blushing…not just a little red, nothing at all that could be called anything but _blushing_ , holy shit, he could have died from embarrassment. He would have if anybody noticed, but luckily Rolf was currently standing on the table in a captain’s pose flailing and gesturing wildly as he interpreted a grand tale of is ancestors. But embarrassment wasn’t the feeling ruling him in that moment, it wasn’t the one that had his chest swelling and a reluctant smile curling on his lips. He was definitely embarrassed, but even so he felt…he felt invincible. He felt _amazing_. Why shouldn’t he go over there and talk to the dweeb, huh? Clearly Edd was thinking about him too and whether that was good or bad, hell, at least he was on his mind. And that made him feel like a million bucks. 

He spent the rest of the short lunch period imagining what it would be like if he just waltzed right up to Double D and asked him out, right there in the middle of the lunch room, and to hell with anyone that had a problem with it! He’d give them the pounding of a lifetime and then they’d shut their stupid mouths. He didn’t give a shit about what anyone thought of him.

Just as Kevin was really thinking he was about to do something incredibly stupid, the bell rang much too soon and dragged him cruelly out of his fantasy. He groaned as he got up and headed back to class with the rest of the gang, deflated like a whoopee cushion. The gang chatted and joked in the hall for a minute or two and then they all headed back to class. He had one more period until he had gym with Double D. 

And frankly if he’d almost asked him out on a date _in front of everyone_ , Kevin didn’t dare to imagine what he might do when they were alone together.

 

 

With a huff Kevin dropped his duffel bag on the bench in the middle of the locker room, unzipped it, and started digging out his gym clothes. For just the briefest while during lunch he’d felt excited, but that feeling was gone now and replaced by a dumbbell nestled in the pit of his stomach. He’d had all of Social Studies to mull it over and he’d decided that in all likelihood there was no way Double D would like him back especially not after a childhood full of bullying, a lifetime full of participating in very different social circles, and now considering what he’d done to him over the weekend? The way he saw it there was _zero_ chance of anything ever happening between them. Even if Double D was thinking about him, so what? He probably thought he was a bigger jerk than ever or at the bare minimum he’d be too mortified to ever make eye contact with him again.

He held his breath and froze in place as he heard the locker room door swing open with a metallic squeak and sure enough it was Double D. When his eyes fell on Kevin he halted abruptly in his tracks and instantaneously turned pink. 

“G-greetings, Kevin!”

Kevin looked away as he pulled his shirt off over his head with a bashfully macho look on his face. “Hey, dork.” He tried to sound as casual and nonchalant as possible.

 

Edd hesitated for a moment, seemingly contemplating how to proceed, before he went over to his locker and dialed in the combination with timid fingers. “Are you…ready for a vigorous game of flag football? I do hope we’re on the same team given your…your athletic inclinations.” He bites back the words that initially occur to him… _physique_ is what he wanted to say, but that draws much too much attention to his own inclinations to appreciate Kevin’s… “athleticism”.

Kevin couldn’t help but snicker. “It’s just _flag_ football, Double D, it’s not the same as real football.”

Although they had their backs turned to each other, he could perfectly imagine the haughty look on Double D’s face as he responded with an impressive amount of sass.

“I may not be as physically adept as yourself, Kevin, but I assure you that I am fully aware of the difference between football and flag football, thank you very much.” He took off his favorite orange shirt and folded it carefully before setting it on top of the bag in his locker. 

Once upon a time Kevin may have rolled his eyes and scoffed, maybe given Eddward a playful wedgy on his way out, but now he could hardly contain his grin as he chucked his bag of clothes into one of the nearest lockers. He picked up his gym shirt and turned to face Edd, hooking his thumb into the edge of his basketball shorts lazily. Despite his ever growing fondness of the dweeb Kevin liked picking on Double D at least twice as much as he ever did. There was nothing cuter than watching him huff and puff in indignation or blush and whimper in response to his teasing. 

“Well excuse me, Eddward, I didn’t realize you were such a _sports expert_. Maybe I should be asking you for some pointers.” His grin turned into a smirk as his eyes scanned Double D’s backside just before he tucked it into his running shorts. He wiggled his shirt on over is head then turned to him with a reprimanding look on his face, or so it was before his eyes landed on Kevin’s shirtless body. He stuttered a bit on his comeback, but even though he looked much more shy than he had just moments ago he managed to formulate a response with a playful bite. 

“…y…you’re excused…and perhaps if you need a reminder about the rules of the game I may be of some assistance…”

He had a few ideas about things Double D could assist him with, none of them having to do with sports, although he was sure he’d give him a great workout. He honestly had no idea if he was even interested in guys, but he had to do at least a little bit of peacocking just in case Edd hadn’t noticed the gorgeous piece of man meat standing right in front of him. He cocked his hip to one side and eyed Double D with a smirk, but he didn’t say anything. He wanted to make him sweat out the silence and watch him quiver. Sure enough within seconds he could see Edd getting hot under the collar, probably panicking as he struggled to find the right words to fill the emptiness lingering between them, and distract himself from the fact that emptiness was the _only_ thing between them, a gap that was very easily closable. Kevin watched his wide eyes as they stuck helplessly to his body like a magnet. Needless to say, he was very pleased. Having gotten what he wanted, he chuckled and broke the silence before the dork had a panic attack. 

He raised his arm and flexed it smugly. “You should come work out with me some time, Double D.” 

He swallowed. “Um, I… I’m not sure that would be….I don’t really think I’m…um…”

He laughed. “I’m kidding, dork.” He watched him as he looked at his feet and fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably, muttering something under his breath like ‘oh yes of course’. It made him smile. He relaxed his cocky pose and walked over to him then planted his hand on the locker beside Double D’s head. In the back of his mind somewhere he knew it was probably dangerous to get this close to him, but honestly, fuck it, what the hell. The sense of electricity running between them returned in seconds, charging the air around them like a physical presence that made them both fall silent and still. He knew Edd must have felt it too…he must have. 

Kevin didn’t know it, but the expression on his face now was the reason Double D was no longer afraid of Kevin bullying him. The soft warmth of his eyes in moments like these let him know that he’d never actually hurt him, for all his teasing. It made Edd feel safe and he wasn’t quite sure he’d ever seen anyone look at him like that before or what it meant, but he liked it. His anxiety slowly drained away until the bizarre situation felt completely natural, like this was the way things were always meant to be. He smiled as he looked back into Kevin’s eyes unwaveringly.

“Hey, uh, Edd..uh…you wanna…like…hangout after school or somethin’?” 

And just like that all his anxiety came flooding back to him ten fold. Over Kevin’s house?! With him, alone?! In his room perhaps…who knows what could happen! Any number of nefarious activities! 

“I..I…I have homework to do this evening, I’m afraid…” He slipped out from under Kevin’s arm trying to ignore the look of disappointment on his face.

Well duh, Kevin thought. He was so stupid, he didn’t mean to say it, it just kinda came out, but of course Double wouldn’t wanna hang out with him, why would he? Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. “Oh, uh, cool… no problem…” He shuffled back awkwardly looking for something for his hands to do. He pulled the shirt still clutched in his hand on over his head. 

“Yes, well, um, we should…go…” Eddward inched awkwardly out the door into the gymnasium. After a moment or two Kevin slouched after him. 

The rest of the class was just grouping up to listen to the teacher explain the rules of the game they were about to play. Kevin zoned out listlessly until she started handing out penny’s, one set of them colored yellow, the other blue, with the appropriate flags affixed by velcro. He waited, hanging back a little and covertly watching out of the corner of his eye until he saw Edd grab a blue penny. He moved forward and snatched up a blue one as well then pulled it on. This was his favorite class even if it was kinda worthless, but he couldn’t help but admit his mood was considerably dampened. Maybe he really did just have a lot of homework to do, he was super anal about that kind of thing after all. 

Everyone divided up into two teams and moved to their side of the gym. Maybe Kevin wouldn’t be enjoying himself as much as he would have if he were in a better mood, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t play well; in fact, he probably played better when he was in a piss poor mood. The yellow team had no idea what they were in for. He’d just have to vent his negative energy by gettin’ physical and winning this game. 

The teacher blew her whistle and somewhere nearby Kevin heard Double D muttering ‘oh dear oh dear oh dear!’ as he took off running.

Within just a few minutes he’d already picked off the weak ones hovering around the borders of the out of bounds markers. Now that’d he’d tasted blood he wanted more and he quickly began picking out his next targets as he ran off and dodged a girl’s pitiful attempt to grab one of his flags. He smirked a bit. Maybe he was starting to have a little bit of fun. Maybe.

He’d just started heading towards a girl from the soccer team when he spotted Double D tumbling hard onto the ground out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and whipped his head around to see him laying on his side and wincing in pain on the other side of the gym. He skid to a halt and watched intently as Edd slowly sat up. Before he could make his way over he saw a girl on their team jog over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, asking if he was okay. He nodded and stood, smiling away his pain and waving it off like it was nothing, not to worry! But Kevin wasn’t convinced. His eyes snapped to a tall guy named Tom that he recognized from the track team as he retreated back to his buddy and slapped his hand. They both laughed as Tom waved Double D’s flag in the air. He didn’t miss it when Edd’s eyes flicked over to them nervously and then away again in humiliation and hurt. He hated gym enough without being targeted by bullies, but with them sometimes he just wanted to disappear.

Gym was a class Kevin liked most of the time, but sometimes Kevin _really_ enjoyed gym class. 

“Fucking prick…” he muttered as a predatory glint entered his eye.

Just then he felt a little tug as someone snatched one of his flags and ran off whooping in victory. He couldn’t care less about that, so long as he didn’t get out of the game before his own little game was through. Luckily Double D’s last flag was captured shortly after and he went to sit down on the bleachers with a relieved sigh, rubbing his arm. Kevin should have felt better, but the sight just enraged him more. He wasn't blind. He knew that school was _hell_ for some kids and he’d long since given up being a sincere bully. He would destroy anyone that tried to make Double D feel that way. 

For a little while the game went along as normal, each team’s numbers dwindling steadily with a few particularly good players getting most of the people out that now sat in the bleachers. Double D huddled on the metal seat as he watched the game with an absent look on his face, but he was distracted by his body’s aches and pains as well as his troubled mind. 

Suddenly he heard a cry of pain on the court. His eyes followed the sound of the commotion for only an instant before they landed on Kevin standing over the kid that had brutally bowled him over. Now Tom was the one on the ground, kneeling and doubled over as his hands clutched his face. He groaned and swore loudly just as the teacher blew her whistle for the players to take a timeout. Even from here he could see blood seeping through his fingers and peppering the floor with scarlet droplets. 

“Nobody touch him, nobody touch him! Remember what we talked about last week with the chapter on contracting diseases?! Go get some paper towels!” 

Kevin, who had rammed his shoulder squarely into Tom’s face like he was playing football, was now standing in front of him and leaning down to peer into his face with condescendingly mock concern. 

“Ohhh…that looks like it hurts! I’m sorry, _buddy_ , tooootally an accident! I hope it ain’t broken! Here, lemme go get you a bandaid.” He turned and sauntered over to the sidelines looking incredibly satisfied with himself. Double D stared wide-eyed at him, thinking, wondering…did he see Tom knock him down? Was that suppose to be a purposeful gesture for his sake? He was just dismissing the thought when Kevin caught his eye and winked. His cheeks blossomed instantly into a deep pink. He stared at him as his mouth hung agape in astonishment. Oh, Kevin! He disapproved, of course he did…

…but…still…the intention behind it was rather gentlemanly, wasn’t it? And regardless, he couldn’t deny that the devilish smirk Kevin sported as he stalked away had his stomach doing backflips. He watched him walk back into the locker rooms with a huge sappy smile plastered on his face and a contented sigh on his lips. It was precisely at that moment that Double D realized, not only was he utterly smitten, but he always had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that took so long :( if you're still here from so so long ago thank you so much and thanks for keeping me motivated by expressing your interest. As you may know, I got sucked into Outlast and Eddie's been holding me hostage. It's been magical, but I'm back... or... at least I'm working on this fanfic again for sure. I'm totally back into Kevedd and I'm not going anywhere so stayed tuned. I'm really excited about the next chapter, oooo drama! Chapter 4 will be here much faster.......I mean it this time........


	4. A Ruff Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finally decides to make his move, but things don't go exactly as planned.

Tuesday. Today was the day. 

Ever since yesterday Kevin hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how he would ask Double D out. It wasn’t even a matter of “if” anymore, but a matter of “when”. He’d made up his mind. He’d found his resolve and today was the day he would make his move, no matter what. He was not going to chicken out. 

He couldn’t _believe_ how nervous he was. He’d asked girls out before and they’d always said yes. He’d never had any reason to worry. But this was different. Double D was different. He liked him, like, really _really_ liked him and he just… he just had to say yes. As Kevin scrutinized his outfit in the mirror he couldn’t stop imaging what he would do if Edd told him no. What if he didn’t even like guys? What if he didn’t like him like that, hell, what if he thought Kevin was so much of an idiot that he would never dream of dating a guy like him? Double D was so out of his league. 

In the past Kevin had always imagined that he himself was an elite romantic prospect. He was athletic, good looking, popular and cool, kept his nose clean, but he wasn’t a goody two shoes either, and he was on track to receive sports scholarships from some of the best universities in the country. He’d never been at a loss for a girlfriend. 

Now he was seeing things differently. He was in shape, but was he really handsome? He wasn’t particularly smart, not at school stuff anyway. In fact, there wasn’t much that was remarkable about him outside of sports. He was average.

Double D on the other hand…he had always been different from everyone else, even when they were kids. It was the reason Kevin used to pick on him and now those same traits were what had Kevin falling for him harder each day. He was a real cutie: tall, slender, well-kept, not to mention he had a killer butt. And yet that wasn't even the half of what scared Kevin so much. He was smart, like, _genius_ smart. He was kind and selfless, patient, mature and insightful. Everyone liked him. Double D was downright charming, but at the same time his charisma was effortless and sweet. He was…basically everything that Kevin wasn’t. Double D was special. Could Kevin even handle a guy like him? What did he even have to offer a guy like Double D? He’d always been so cocky…now suddenly, he wasn’t so sure he had any right to be. 

Kevin ran his hand back through his red hair as he looked in the mirror then he sighed and placed his hat in its usual position. He made sure that he was clean and smelled good, that would be important. He had on his favorite shirt and the pants he thought fit him the best. All he could do now was bide his time until his moment came. 

He got to school just in time for the first bell to ring, pausing only as he passed Double D hurrying down the hall towards homeroom. He waved. Edd saw him and smiled, making Kevin’s heart throb. “Good morning, Kevin!” he called as he scurried passed. Kevin smiled after him. “Hey, dork.” It was definitely the motivation he needed to keep his courage until lunch. 

Morning classes passed by slower than ever. He hardly heard anything from the lectures or anything that Naz was saying to him in the hall. 

“Dude,” she said, poking him in the side playfully. “Are you on another planet this morning or what?” 

Kevin blinked at her vacantly. “…sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

She smiled a little in understanding. “Ah, it’s okay, don’t worry about it. Just remember what I said about English though.” Kevin’s face was blanker than ever. Naz rolled her eyes, but smirked. “The group project, we should meet up this weekend to-” She stopped, noticing Kevin’s wandering gaze. She followed it to the sight of Tom a few lockers down, sporting a broken nose. The skin around his blue eyes was a matching deep purple.

Kevin glanced back at Naz. “Yeah, okay, I’ll text you…see yah later.” He headed over to Tom. When the tall, blonde football player saw him coming he stopped and turned to face him, frowning. 

“Here to break the rest of my face?” he scoffed bitterly. Kevin just looked at him evenly. If they were going to work together as a team they would have to get over this hurdle and rather sooner than later. He was the football captain; he couldn’t just act like it hadn’t happened. 

“Look, I’m sorry. But you gotta stop picking on Double D. This isn’t middle school anymore.”

“That’s really what this is about? What do you even care?” Tom responded with a scowl. He couldn’t understand the big deal. It’s not like Kevin and Edd were even friends. 

“Cause it’s messed up, dude, I mean, I grew up with him. Sure, he’s a dork, but he’s a good guy and he’s…sensitive. Just lay off, alright?” 

Tom stared at him skeptically, but muttered, “…yeah, alright.” What else could he do? He was still pissed, what did this self-righteous punk think he was doing telling him what to do? But it would be in his best interest to at least pretend like he was listening.

Suddenly, Kevin had a strange desire strike him as he looked into Tom’s black and blue face. “Besides, I’m gonna ask him out.”

Tom stared at him in bewilderment and surprise. He must have misheard. “What?”

“Double D, I’m gonna ask him out. So I can’t let you mess with him anymore, got it?”

He was so shocked he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he just nodded. Kevin smirked, slapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture, and walked away. He felt great. Like he cared what Tom thought…besides, he wasn’t going to say anything about it, not to his face anyway, not when he was the captain of the team. Let him tell everyone, let him tell the whole world. There was nothing they could do to change his mind. 

 

 

 

Double D wasn’t too surprised when Tom sauntered up to him just before lunch, meeting him at his locker. After what had happened in gym class the other day he sort of figured that he’d be more on Tom’s bad side than he’d ever been. He turned to him nervously, clutching his books and trying not to visibly tremble. “G..good afternoon, Tom…”

“Hey.” Tom leaned against the lockers. Double D was going to try and find something polite and sympathetic to say about his very clearly broken nose, but before he got the chance Tom spoke first. 

“Sorry about yesterday.” Double D stared at him in disbelief as Tom ruffled his blonde hair uncomfortably. An apology…? This was unheard of.

“I…it’s quite alright, accidents happen…” he reasoned much too fairly.

Tom nodded as he shifted his feet and eyed Double D seriously. “Yeah, well…there’s something else I wanna say, uh…” He paused, measuring his words. “…me and Kevin, we kinda…set up a prank. He’s gonna ask you out as a joke and…I just… thought you should know.”

Double D blinked in surprise. Ask him out…as a joke. He didn’t really understand why that was funny, but…he’d heard of that. Asking someone out and laughing at them when they said yes. People still did that? …more importantly…Kevin would do that? That seemed kind of childish for Kevin, but then again he did enjoy teasing him frequently. He’d asked him to hang out the other day, but it was so uncharacteristic and out of the blue. Perhaps that statement had been just as lacking in sincerity, maybe even a set up for the punchline.

He also had to think back on having seen Kevin and Tom talking at his locker earlier in the day. They’d seemed pretty buddy-buddy and…he’d thought it was odd considering what had transpired the day before. Maybe the injury really had been an accident. They were on the same sports team, after all…their friendship was likely. On the other hand, it was incredibly _un_ likely that Kevin would ever ask him out with genuine intentions.

“He…that’s…” Double D muttered uncertainly. 

“I just wanted you to know…just…turn him down, I felt bad about it after giving you shit yesterday, so…yeah.” He straightened up. “Alright, see yah,” he said before walking off, leaving Double D behind, heavy with the warning in his words. 

For a moment he just stood at his locker dumbfounded. Kevin wasn’t really going to pretend to ask him out…right? That would be…incredibly awkward for both of them, just the thought of it was perfectly terrifying and he just couldn’t imagine that he would…but…still, why else would Tom tell him that? What motive could he possibly have for doing so? The whole situation was baffling quite frankly. The only thing he could conclude was that Kevin really would ask him out and he would, of course, have to decline. It hurt him to think that Kevin would even do something like that. 

Then again…he didn’t know how Double D felt about him. He must have been just as oblivious as Double D had expected. His gut twisted painfully as he hurried off to class, trying to convince himself that everything was fine. 

For once he couldn’t concentrate on his lessons. The more the thought lingered in his mind the more it troubled him. He’d daydreamed what it could be like to have Kevin actually ask him out, but now when he thought about it he felt nothing but sick dread in the pit of his stomach. He was tired of being bullied. He hated that he would never be the kind of person that Kevin would actually be romantically interested it.

But wait, he thought…what about what had happened at Kevin’s house over the weekend? Although he didn’t remember it, he’d certainly woken up naked in Kevin’s bed and having done so, and considering the information Kevin had filled him in on about what had occurred between them, had some serious implications. Or maybe…it didn’t. Maybe to Kevin it wasn’t something serious at all. In fact, maybe that was the very reason he thought this sort of “prank” would be funny. His face turned violently red and he tried to hide it behind his textbook. What if…what if Kevin had told Tom about what had happened? The thought not only mortified him but made him more angry than he ever expected to be. He didn’t know what to think, he only knew that the more he obsessed about the situation the worse he felt. 

In the end all he could do was make it through the period, lunch, gym, and the rest of the day would be easy. He just had to get through this. 

 

 

 

Lunch finally came around and to Kevin’s surprise he was, for once, not terribly hungry. His stomach was in knots, but even so he was more excited than he was nervous. Kevin wasn’t really the kind of kid to beat around the bush. He wanted something and the only thing there was left to do was go out and get it. 

He sat at the usual table along the wall, looking across the way with a dreamy stare. Naz waved her hand in front of his face. “Kev?” she ventured hesitantly. “Uhh…”

Kevin nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Totally.”

She blinked and glanced at Rolf, both amused and perplexed. Rolf grabbed Kevin’s shoulder and shook him. “Kevin! Where is your head?” 

He nodded lazily. “It’s cool, man, it’s cool…”

Johnny leaned over onto their table curiously as he noticed the situation. He snickered. “What’s up with him?”

“Beats me,” Naz said, giving up and sitting back in her chair as she turned her attention back to her sandwich. “He’s been acting weird all day, but he won’t dish.” 

Rolf gave Kevin’s back a hearty slap, jolting him forward, and finally he turned his head to look at him, mildly annoyed. “What, dude? I’m just thinkin’, that’s all.”

“Well, that’s new,” Rolf said with a grin.

Not seeming to hear him, Kevin glanced at the clock. He had about twelve minutes left of the lunch period to do it. Feeling a little more nervous than he had been earlier in the day, he turned to look over at the table where the Ed’s usually sat. They were there with their backs to him, just where he expected. He could see Double D from behind, picking at his food quietly. 

Kevin stood up. “Showtime,” he muttered and made his way across the lunchroom. The rest of the gang watched him saunter off with bemused and curious looks. 

“What the heck is he planning?” Naz mumbled to the others. They stared as Kevin approached Double D’s table, but they couldn’t hear what was going on from the other side of the cafeteria. Naz shoved Johnny after him with an urgent look and he obeyed, ducking down and crossing the cafeteria before plopping down shamelessly at a nearby table. Kevin paid him no mind. Instead he focused completely on Edd as he turned around and looked up at him in wide-eyed disbelief. 

He knew this was coming and yet he still couldn’t believe it was happening. Kevin really wanted to embarrass him in front of all these people? That didn’t seem like him and yet in Double D’s flustered state of shock he suddenly found his brain entirely unable to function. He watched in queasy, nearly pleasant horror as Kevin smirked down at him.

Kevin was trying to play it cool, but he could feel that his cheeks were turning red. He hadn’t thought about what he would actually say, only pictured Double D’s response. Now that the moment was here all he could do was barrel forward. He should have come up with something cooler to say, but instead what he said was:

“Hey Double D…how’s it going?” Suave, cool, think cool thoughts…

Double D balked. “It’s…it’s going well, and yourself, K-Kevin?” he stuttered, smiling nervously and fidgeting. 

“Cool, cool…I was wondering…would you like to go out with me?” He cleared is throat shyly and continued, his voice lowered to what he hoped sounded like a husky undertone, “I mean like…romantically. On a date.”

Edd could feel every eye on them and at first he began to panic, but then gradually as the silence stretched on he felt his ears burning not with embarrassment, but with anger. He wanted him to say yes so he could tease him about it. He could see Tom watching them intently from a few tables over. In the moment he realized that of course, it had to be a joke, just another stunt to make him look like a fool, and he was not only hurt, but angry. Maybe Kevin didn’t know how much it hurt him, but that didn’t excuse his behavior. And so, gathering himself up in a haughty demeanor, Double D looked down his nose at him coolly. 

“I wouldn’t date you if you were the last guy on earth.” 

For a long moment, Kevin just stood there, stricken into silence. A hot wave of shame washed over him as he realized what Double D had said, letting his words sink in. The last…the last guy on earth? Ouch. That was…harsh. 

Double D watched Kevin’s confident expression crumple and fall away, his shoulders drooping. His line had been a little cliche, but it had gotten the job done. In fact, Kevin looked…he looked crushed. 

Oh dear. 

Kevin’s eyes fell to the floor and he muttered, “Oh…o..okay,” before turning and walking away. 

Immediately, Double D felt as if he’d made a mistake. Had he made a mistake? But before he could determine the proper course of action, Kevin had already slunk out of the back door of the cafeteria. Edd found himself standing as he fretfully watched him go, suddenly unaware of anyone else in the room. He glanced at Tom to see him grinning before turning back around in his seat and instantly he felt like an idiot for being tricked. So Kevin _had_ been genuine, as unlikely as it seemed. He sank back down to his seat and covered his face with a groan. 

“Oh…! Curses, what have I done?” Ed and Eddy looked on, too dumbfounded to react at first until at last Eddy cried, “What the heck is going on, sockhead?!”

 

 

 

Kevin laid on his bed as Double D’s words played over and over again in his head. 

The last guy on earth. The _last guy on earth_. 

What had he done to piss him off so bad? Was it really because of what had happened over the weekend? Was he that angry about it? Even worse than being angry, was Double D upset about what Kevin had done? Did he feel violated, disgusted by it, or even hated him for it? 

All this time Double D was just trying to be polite about it, of course that had to be it. He was just putting on a brave face and acting civil despite Kevin taking advantage of him, and then, jesus christ, Kevin, being a huge idiot, decided to hit on him to add insult to injury. Of course he said no. God, he’d never been so embarrassed and felt so guilty in his whole life. He groaned loudly and threw his hands over his face. 

“Damn it…!” he muttered fiercely, cursing himself in his mind over and over again. Stupid stupid stupid. He had to apologize. Or would that just make it worse? Would that just be like continued harassment on his part? Poor Double D. He felt sick when he thought about it. 

Before he had been so worried about what his parents would think about him dating a guy, about what everyone would think. Then, once he got over that, he was just worried about whether or not Double D would ever like him back. And now…now all he could do was pick up the broken pieces of what had turned out to be an incredible disaster. He’d really fucked up this time. He rolled over onto his side and groaned into his pillow.

 

 

 

Double D waited by Kevin’s locker the next morning for twenty minutes, growing increasingly worried as the minutes ticked on, but eventually the homeroom bell rang and there was still no sight of him. He wanted to apologize, but Kevin was no where to be found. He sighed and left. Perhaps Kevin didn’t need to stop at his locker first thing in the morning for whatever reason, but would turn up later? 

He knew the truth though when he didn’t see Kevin at lunch, and then he proceeded to be absent from gym class. He felt terribly guilty about what had happened and wanted to apologize. Not only that but he couldn’t help but be upset that he’d missed such a great opportunity, one that likely wouldn’t ever happen again. His longtime crush asked _him_ out and he turned him down! In one moment of absolute stupidity he’d ruined whatever might have grown between them and if he was honest with himself that, above everything, was what had him feeling so down. He struggled to concentrate on the rest of his studies even into the evening.

Thursday rolled around and Kevin seemed to be missing again. He inquired to Naz whether or not she had heard from Kevin.

“Other than a few one worded text messages, he’s been keeping to himself pretty well lately…” She looked at Double D worriedly. “What’s going on with you guys? Kevin’s my best bud, but he didn’t tell me anything about it yet.” 

Double D cleared his throat shyly and sadly looked at the ground. “I…I’m not sure what to say, we…we’ve talked a bit more recently, but other than that I’m as clueless as you are. It was totally out of the blue for the most part.”

Naz frowned. “Johnny overheard was happened…that he asked you out? And you told him that you wouldn’t date him… if he were the last guy on earth? Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?”

He looked back at her with wide, regretful eyes. “I thought he was asking me out as a joke, I never thought he would…actually be _interested_ in me!” 

Her expression relaxed, her demeanor becoming less hostile. “Ohh, I see. Well. I guess that’s fair, I wouldn’t have even guessed…” She gave him an imploring look. “Try to make up with him if you can though, ‘kay? I haven’t seen him this bummed in a while…”

He nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, of course! At the first opportunity!” 

She smiled a little half heartedly and touched his shoulder. “Cool. See you later, Double D.” 

At first he was glad when he finally saw Kevin at school on Friday, but he quickly realized that apologizing wouldn’t be as easy as he’d thought. Normally they at least shared friendly greetings in the hallway, but Kevin wouldn’t even look at him. He didn’t want to trouble him at lunch in front of his friends and so he thought maybe he could catch him in the locker rooms before or after gym class, but to his disappointment Kevin failed to show up for that period. He was admittedly surprised that Kevin would go to such lengths to avoid him. 

He returned home that day tired and anxious. Performing his usual chores wasn’t half the joy that it normally was. He couldn’t let this drag on all weekend, he thought as he swept the kitchen floor. He couldn’t take it. He was nervous about addressing the issue, terrified actually, and he flip flopped regarding what to do over and over again until late into the evening. 

Double D looked at the clock on his desk and sighed heavily. It was a little after eight. If it got any later he would feel rude knocking on Kevin’s door. How would he even explain why he was visiting to his parents when he’d never shown his face there before? 

A took a bit more deliberation, but finally Double D had a brilliant idea. Now it was just a matter of getting up the nerve.

 

 

 

“Great…” Kevin griped as he sat up on his bed and looked at the window. Naz was flinging pebbles at it to get his attention. She must have been more worried about him than he thought to show up here at this time of night outside his room. He got up and went to the window with a deep sigh, opened it, and froze as soon as he looked out and saw who was standing there in the side yard. 

“…Edd?!” he cried in surprise. “What…what are you doing down there, dorko?!”

Double D grinned up at him as he nervously fiddled with his fingers. “My apologies…greetings, Kevin! I was… hoping I could speak to you. I’m sorry for coming at such a late hour, but I-”

To his surprise, Kevin grinned. “Nah, nah, it’s fine.” His smile faltered a bit as he looked down at him, perplexed. Concerned. “What is it?” 

Double D cleared his throat shyly, but continued in a firm voice, “I wanted to offer you a hearty apology for what transpired in the lunchroom the other day and assure you that I completely misunderstood the situation. I was afraid that…that you were not sincere in your offer.” He smiled bashfully. “But…but I wanted to offer an invitation in return and I wondered if perhaps… you would be interested in going out for lunch with me sometime? My treat?” 

Kevin’s wide eyes stared down at him in shock and for a moment Double D feared that he’d made some sort of social faux-pas, but then his heart fluttered wildly as Kevin’s face dissolved into a warm grin. “Yeah…yeah, I’d love that,” he said as he leaned on the windowsill. Suddenly he stood up straight. “Stay right there, I’ll be right down!” And with that he disappeared from the window in an instant.

He held his breath as he waited for Kevin to make his reappearance. What could he possibly want that he couldn’t say to him right there?

He didn’t have to wait long. When Kevin came around the corner of the house and walked through the grass towards him he felt both severely anxious and terribly excited. Kevin strode over to him where he stood frozen, his own hands in his pockets, then stood in front of him smiling. There was an awkward but not entirely unpleasant moment of silence before Double D spoke. 

“Hello, Kevin.” 

Kevin snickered and smirked. “Hey, dork.” He looked him over playfully. “You…really meant that about going out with me?” 

“Yes, indeed, I would have said so at first if I understood your intentions, but alas I was…mistaken.” 

“It’s okay.” He paused, looking away. “Hey, I’m really sorry about what happened with the hypnotism thing, I shouldn’t have…well…sorry.”

“Oh, no no, it’s quite alright…I understand.” Double D looked away as well, and when Kevin looked back at him he could see that his cheeks were pink. He couldn’t help but smirk a little, and the words escaped before he could control them. 

“You’re really cute, you know?” Double D looked up at him, too startled to respond. Kevin chuckled as he took out his phone. Double D genuinely had no idea how cute he was. “How about we meet for lunch tomorrow?”

“Y-yes…okay.”

They put each other’s numbers in their phones and then Double D froze as Kevin leaned in, slung his arm gently around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. He pulled back, grinning at the stunned look on Double D’s face. “See you tomorrow, dork.” He went back in the house, leaving Edd to stumble red faced back across the street towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my best writing, my apologies. I hope it's satisfactory. I'll do my best to make the next chapter everything more that I wanted this chapter to be!
> 
> Thanks for leaving comments, it's really motivating for me. This fic would have died without your feedback, I'm 100% serious. I entirely only wrote this because you guys wanted it, so thanks for the support, seriously!


End file.
